That's What She Said
by The Blunt Child
Summary: Just how does Mugi interpret Mitsu...


Disclaimer: K-On! belongs to…not me. Do most of us ever know who's to credit without looking it up on Anime News Network or something…?

Ritsu has never been a wordsmith. Her poor diction and absolute oblivion have rendered Mio's panties more than just up_tight_. Incidences of when Tsumugi desperately wanted to say, "That's what _she_ said…"

Probably my worst work yet! But I'd rather write _something_ than nothing at all!

-.-

Afternoon tea time. The four were seated at their snacking table.

"Can I lick you?" Ritsu looked at Mio hungrily. Her eyes were unfocused, while her pupils had engulfed her irises.

A slice of peach fell from Mugi-chan's fork.

A blush erupted from Mio's face as she sputtered, "N-n-nani! ?"

"I really want to lick you…" Ritsu stared in a trance as she climbed over her side of the table towards Mio like a possessed cat. Somehow, Ritsu never managed to flash others with her panties in all her acrobatics. Pity. She had a cute, fit bum.

Mugi-chan's fork clattered to the floor.

Mio backed into her chair, blushing and panicking, "EHHHHHH! ! ? ?"

"Mio, stop moving," Ritsu said as she held Mio's face still with her outreached hands, licking slowly at a frozen Mio's chin. Ritsu didn't stop at one lick, but after a few good more to clean up and claim her prize, she backed away from the paralyzed bassist.

"Smart choice, Mio-chuan, Orange Crème!" Ritsu in bad English shot up two fingers victoriously at her best friend, who thereupon fainted to the floor. "Mio, what's wrong!" Ritsu hurriedly dived to her fallen companion, "Don't be embarrassed; you're not normally a messy eater!" Ritsu was busy shaking a dazed Mio.

Tsumugi was down for the count too, as stars danced in her incapacitation. Yui had missed everything entirely—her head had never risen from her fruit pie.

-.-

"Ow…Mio…" Ritsu whined to Mio who was bent over the writhing drummer, "—pull it out of me!" Ritsu was practically whimpering.

Tsumugi allowed the pouring tea to overflow Yui's cup as stars filled her eyes.

Pained mewls sounded in the room as a certain drummer was nearly in tears, not so much from pain, but more from embarrassment. "Gomen, Ritsu. Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?" A concerned, doting Mio held the object of offense in her hands.

"Mm…no…sorry," Ritsu rubbed her sweaty head sheepishly, ruffling her wild hair. "You were gentle…" Ritsu grinned at Mio with shining eyes.

Tsumugi was ecstatic from the audacity of her two friends' actions, in the _clubroom _of all places, so she turned her head to openly stare when she saw,

Mio's hands vibrating from the object, and then all of a sudden, _crack_!

Ritsu suddenly gawked at Mio, mood ruined, "Why did you go and do _that_! ? It's my FAVORITE!"

Mio was still blushing furiously from the entire ordeal, eyes finally settling on the broken, yellow hairband. Mio didn't know exactly why she did it. She rationalized that it was justice to want to break the item that hurt Ritsu.

It was so obvious to Tsumugi though. Mio hated the taming accessory.

The childhood friends sat bickering at one another, incident forgotten.

_Ritsu had been narrating an extravagant story to Mio. Mio had been utterly enthralled, but she had done well to hide it, lest she inflate the cocky drummer further. Mio's act had only held for so long before she began unconsciously leaning into the magnetism of the drummer's embellished storytelling. Ritsu had been flailing her arms about in gesture, putting more weight into the back of the chair, which had been of course covering her panty-flash from her unladylike, backwards sitting position. Before the best friends had realized, Ritsu had crashed into Mio, rolling onto the ground, her hairband tangling painfully in her hair, pulling sharply at her sensitive scalp. Therein issued the need for the topping Mio to "pull it out." _

-.-

Kotobuki Tsumugi was on her way to the clubroom, up the stairs when she heard someone singing. Her hand froze on the turtle at the turn of the staircase. The melodic singing sounded strangely melancholy with the incomplete accompaniment. The song needed all of their instruments to back it up.

"_You think I'm just a joke,_

_You haven't noticed._

_ When you're not looking back,_

_I put my hope in—"_

It could have been any of the other members, well, perhaps with the exception of Yui. The voice and instrument were distorted from the shut door and a likely unfamiliarity with the song, but it definitely had the feel of someone performing for another. Tsumugi scaled the last flight to the entrance,

"_Butterfly, raspberry, Eskimo kisses~!_

_Cuddled closed together in my secret little wishes~!_

_ I won't take just being silly,_

_This is more than a dream, you'll see, a dream! ! !"_

Tsumugi had to stifle a delighted chuckle into her palm, before she knocked gently on the door, poking her head through the crack, "Mio-chan, sorry for disrupting." Tsumugi bowed and quietly let herself in, putting her bag down. She headed over to the cupboards to prepare their afternoon tea.

"Wa-augghhhhh, Mugi-chan! I didn't know you would be here so early…" Mio looked sheepishly at the ground, her bass hanging heavy on her slumped shoulders.

"Ah yes, I like to prepare early so that all of us can drink and snack when we first arrive for practice!" Mugi began arranging a biscuit platter.

"You mean_ us_, not really _you_…" Mio said emphatically.

"I don't really see the difference!" Mugi replied cheerfully, her cute eyebrows wiggling playfully.

"Well, don't spoil us now. Ritsu won't ever lear—"

"Is Ricchan here?" Mugi asked innocently.

"W-wh-what! ? Why! ? Did she come in with you too! ?" Mio anxiously scanned the perimeter of the room with twitching eyes and snapping head turns.

"Oh no. I assumed you were singing to her," Mugi said plainly.

Mio's face took on that frighteningly angry blush, "WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT! ?" It wasn't really shouted at Mugi per say, because Mio's eyes weren't allowing contact. Plus, Mugi never really deserved anger directed at her. She was just so…Mugi.

"Daijoubu, Mio-chan. All these thoughts stay with me. I won't tell Ricchan a thing," Mugi winked knowingly at Mio and returned to her afternoon duty. She sighed dreamily to herself, confirming that her theory of Mio and Ritsu was at least half-true. But with Mio, always came Ritsu. So how could it be a love unrequited? !

The clubroom door slammed open to reveal a hyper Ritsu waving costumes in her arms. "TADAIMA, AND I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Ritsu cleared her throat to be dramatic, "Sawa-chan has made our new outfits. Ta-da! ! Eskimos! ! ! ! Mio, you should try this one on, because I think it'll look the best on yo—"

Mio looked sick. Ritsu misunderstood.

"Well gosh, I thought you would have liked this better than the other ones, 'cause it covers more of your body…" Ritsu muttered to herself, pondering whether it was a bad idea.

Mio looked from the grinning Mugi to her clueless best friend, back and forth, back and forth until her head spun. She felt like Mugi's suspicious eyebrows were giving too much away. Even if the keyboardist never outed her directly, her spoken innuendos could only lead in one direction.

"Eskimos?" Mio breathed out shakily. "Ritsu. I'll try the outfit on…"

"Ya-hou!" Ritsu fist pumped.

"Under _one_ condition," and Mio dragged a flustered Ritsu by her collar.

Tsumugi put her hand up to her face to lean upon it and luxuriously swoon. Hearsay would be a thing of the past.

-.-

Eh, I grew tired after three parts. Short can be enjoyable…yes. I just made the song up. I am FAR from a lyricist, but I thought they were simple enough for the high school Mio.

I'm thinking of doing a Mitsu where the two didn't grow up as best friends. Instead, it's old friends Ritsu and Yui who are looking for members, and Mio joins last after much conflict with Ritsu. The cliché, they hate each other until they realize it's affection, sort of fluff. Interested?


End file.
